Electric
by Doomflower84
Summary: Reno convinces Rufus to let him stay after hours in order to supply some 'stress-relief'. EXPLICIT YAOI! OBJECT INSERTION! ADULT MATERIAL!


Title: Electric

Pairing: Rufus/Reno

Warnings: Explicit YAOI, object insertion.

A.N: Written for my friend Seshats_prodigy over on LJ. I wasn't going to share this originally, but seeing as I've written almost nothing lately I thought I'd post this to prove I was alive! I've been very busy with a panfandom RP Community over on LJ, **SINCLAIR'S INSTITUTE FOR THE DELUSIONAL AND DERANGED**. It'd be great to have some people come over and join us...I'm currently playing Reno, Darc (Arc:TotS) and Dr. Nii (Saiyuki), and it's **VERY** **YAOI-heavy**. If you think you might be interested, come and have a look! : .com/sinclair_rp/profile. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

The darkly glimmering Midgar skyline stretched out before him as far as the eye could see, the sketchy outline of buildings like concrete ghosts only just discernable in the hazy, light-studded blackness. Reno felt his heart quicken in his chest as he imagined the teaming, sordid life that pulsed within the night-cloaked city; it left him with a heady feeling of power, to be able to stand there – a silent observer – concealed within the dark heart of the metropolis. He could understand why Rufus had chosen this particular area of the Shinra Building to situate his office.

The sharp clink of glass on glass pulled him back from his megalomaniacal musings, cat-green eyes falling on the immaculate figure now standing beside the desk. He watched as Rufus poured whiskey into a tumbler, cubes of ice tinkling lightly against the sides as the amber liquid swirled around them; there was just one glass, a mark against the possibility that he would be asked to stay now his shift had come to a close. Rufus was unpredictable, and while remaining at the mercy of his boss' whims often left him aching with unfulfilled desire, it was this same unpredictability that had him hooked harder than a drug-dependant whore.

'You're still here,' Rufus' emotionless voice cut through the stillness of the room, his eyes as cold and distant as stars as they fixed on Reno's face.

'Uh-huh,' the redhead shrugged absently, the movement causing his EMR to shift lightly against his shoulder, 'I ain't gonna leave before you dismiss me now, am I?' The words rolled lazily from his tongue, masking the first jolt of disappointment as it sung through his insides; the President's words - his very bearing - indicated that he was in no mood for company, yet while Reno knew it would take little effort to find an alternative partner for the night, it was Rufus' dark companionship he craved. There was nothing false or tame about the tenebrous threats the other offered him, and the redhead felt that each time they fucked he was taking his life in his hands; it was everything he wanted.

'I don't recall you ever being one to play by the rules,' the blond's tone remained glacial as he slowly brought the glass up to meet his lips.

'Heh, that's true, but you know I've never skipped out on you, Boss,' Reno drawled languidly, eyes inadvertently catching on the subtle movement of Rufus' throat; the way his skin and muscle shifted as he swallowed causing the redhead's pulse to quicken, 'besides, I kinda figured you might have another..._assignment_ for me. You know how I like to keep busy.'

'Don't you have a home to go to?' the clipped quality of the other's response failed to disguise the infinitesimal thaw in his disposition; Reno detected the slight loosening of the President's shoulders that he'd come to realise indicated interest, something that most people would likely have missed, but enough time spent in the blond's thorny company had him attuned to such subtle mannerisms. The game wasn't over just yet, and Reno was nothing if not persistent.

His stance remained lazy and loose despite the sharp thrill of anticipation that shot through him as he watched Rufus place the glass back on the desk, the barest hint of something dark and dangerous flickering deep within the President's eyes, 'so tell me, what kind of _assignment_ did you have in mind?'

'Well, lemmie see,' the Turk began, his voice taking on a mock-thoughtful tone, 'it's been a long day, you gotta be feelin' a little tense. So I was thinkin' you could use some stress relief.' He allowed his gaze to skim brazenly across the other's form, the dazzling white of Rufus' clothes making Reno's hands itch to dirty them up, to tear them away and run his fingers hungrily across the flawless flesh that lay beneath them.

'Were you, now,' Rufus responded mildly, one perfect blond eyebrow quirking upwards as he began to close the distance between them, 'please, elaborate.'

Reno's lips curved into a crooked grin as his confidence blossomed like the spread of blood from a stab wound, his body limp and boneless as he tapped out a lazy rhythm against his shoulder with the baton of his EMR. There was no point in further prolonging the game; they both knew where this exchange was leading and the dark throb of longing within his body wouldn't let him draw it out any further.

'Well, for starters I could suck you off; I know how you like my pretty mouth wrapped around your cock. Then you could fuck me quick an' hard over that expensive desk of yours,' his voice came out soft and low, a virtual purr vibrating through the dimly-lit room, making a startling contrast to the crudeness of his words, 'or _maybe_...maybe you'll let me get my fingers in your ass, get you good and loose before I fuck _you_ right here, up against the glass.'

'Whatever made you think you could take that insolent tone with me and get away with it?' the blond intoned coolly, though whilst his impassive exterior appeared unmoved he was unable to hide the heat that burned behind his azure eyes.

'Oh come on, Boss. You know you li-...' Reno's words were cut off mid-stream as long, elegant fingers wrapped around his narrow shoulders, spinning him around to face the floor-to-ceiling window before slamming him hard up against it. A startled hiss escaped his lips as cool glass met with the heated flesh of his cheek, EMR slipping free of his wrist and dropping soundlessly to the thickly-carpeted ground.

'I think we'll go with your first idea,' Rufus whispered darkly, his voice ominously laced with something caught between a threat and a promise, 'with just a few minor _alterations.' _

'Alterations, huh?' the redhead questioned, attempting to turn his face towards the blond but finding himself too tightly pressed against the glass to adequately execute the movement.

'Just be quiet and do as you're told,' the other's breath felt hot enough to burn against the soft flesh of Reno's ear.

'Whatever you say,' the Turk shrugged, green eyes turned towards the glittering decay of the city beneath him as his lips twitched upwards in a satisfied smile, 'you're the Boss.'

'Indeed I am,' the blond almost purred as he slid one hand upwards and fisted it through Reno's hair, jerking his head violently to the side and laying the pure white expanse of the younger man's neck bare.

Reno languidly closed his eyes as Rufus's tongue darted out and slowly circled the lobe of his ear before sliding across the surface of his exposed neck. Shivers of pleasure shot like stars through his skin as he felt the teasing scrape of teeth against his gleaming flesh. As the sensation filled him, Reno couldn't prevent the low moan of pleasure that rolled up from the base of his throat from escaping, the sound cracking open moments later as Rufus' bit down hard enough to draw blood. 'Mmm, _fuck_,' he murmured thickly into the glass, the heat of his breath misting up the pane and obscuring his view of the night-darkened landscape.

With a movement as fast as the one that had seen him pinned to the glass in the first place, Rufus pulled the Turk around to face him before forcing him backwards, causing his head to connect sharply with the windowpane. 'I thought I told you to be quiet?' the blond spoke, a faint look of detached amusement gracing his smooth, chiselled features.

'You know me, Boss. I kinda like to vocalise,' the redhead drawled, his blood rushing hot and heavy in his ears as he saw the look of wanting in the President's eyes.

The hint of a smile flickered at the corners of Rufus' lips as his slender fingers caught at the angle of Reno's jaw, tilting the younger male's head back with the air of a man inspecting something that belonged to him. 'It looks as though I'm just going to have to ensure that '_pretty mouth_' of yours is otherwise engaged,' the words slipped off his tongue like ice-cold silk, the pad of his thumb brushing possessively across the full softness of Reno's bottom lip, 'now, strip.'

Lust tore through Reno like a bullet through his gut as Rufus stepped away from him and, not wanting to disappoint, he swiftly shrugged out of his blazer and allowed it to drop to the floor. His fingers began to move with expert fluidity across the buttons of his shirt, the material easily peeling away from him to reveal the gleaming whiteness of the skin beneath it. He could feel the intensity of the blond man's gaze as his hand slid down to the zip of his trousers, his eager flesh tingling expectantly as a sensation reminiscent of the after-shock of a bolt spell ran the length of his body.

A delicious sensation of vulnerability flooded through him as he stood before the fully-clothed man, his breath becoming increasingly shallow and rapid as he watched Rufus' eyes pick a discerning path across his naked form. He knew it was the damage he was focusing on, the constellation of welts and bruises that decorated his otherwise perfect flesh; some old and fading to autumn yellow while others remained fresh and almost raw. Some were merely a hazard of the job, whilst others held a deeper significance and he knew it was these the blond lingered over longest; the hidden marks of ownership.

'Get on your knees and suck cock, Reno,' Rufus ordered amusedly, his voice still cool though vaguely tinted with the first undeniable sparks of longing.

'Yes, Sir,' a slow and shameless smile glimmered across Reno's porcelain face as he willingly sunk down to the floor.

The redhead's fingers flickered fast and eager at the clasp of the blond's belt, swiftly pulling it away and moving on to the zip of his trousers. He allowed the material to fall to the ground, pooling fluidly around the other's feet as he finally released his cock. Green eyes glittered like jewels as they fell on Rufus' erect length, lids half-closing in pleasured expectation while his tongue licked hungrily across his lips, leaving them wet and glistening.

'Get on with it,' the President demanded, his voice caught somewhere between a purr and a growl as slender fingers tangled through bright crimson hair, forcing Reno's head closer.

'This ain't the kinda thing you should rush,' the redhead lightly chided, though all the same he began to lick a hungry, spiralled path along the other's length. With a moan that caught softly at the back of his throat, Reno brought his lips to the darkly flushed head and allowed his tongue to dart out once more, lapping eagerly at the glittering pre-come that had begun to gather there.

He heard Rufus' sharp intake of breath and another insistent tug at his hair had his lips clamped tight round the blond's rigid cock. His eyes fluttered shut as, with maddening slowness, he began to draw the other deeper into his mouth. Reno sucked hard, cheeks hollowing with the effort as his tongue pressed flat around salty flesh. He groaned loudly in unabashed pleasure as the full, hot length of Rufus' dick slid into his throat, the sound thrumming through the blond's skin and causing a sharp exhalation of breath to escape from him

Reno brought one hand snaking upwards, deft fingers running gently along the softness of the President's inner thigh before palming at the swollen, heavy flesh of his balls. He was rewarded with a sharp tug to his hair and a tilting of the hips that caused the blond's cock to push deeper still into the taught length of his throat, both of them left battling for air, albeit for different reasons.

'Not so vocal now, are you, with your beautiful mouth stuffed full like that,' the words that dripped from Rufus' lips were dark and thickened with desire, causing Reno's heart to beat as frantically as a frightened bird, battling against his ribcage. A small, choked sound escaped from him as he slowly slid himself free, tongue just having time to circle the tip of the other's erection before Rufus' hips rocked forward once more, filling his throat to the point of aching.

Rufus continued to fuck his mouth until bright stars of dizziness burned behind his closed lids, his throat rubbed raw from the consistent slide of hot and rigid flesh. Emerald eyes cracked open and glimmered upwards to take in the other's visage, and finding the President staring down at him, his own icy gaze misted over with the unmistakable sheen of desire, Reno couldn't help but give a strangled gasp of longing, fingers sliding back from the other's balls to flirt in feather-light circles at Rufus' hole.

In one fluid motion, the blond's free hand wrapped vice-like around Reno's fine-boned wrist, halting any further progress whilst yanking his head back by the hair, the Turk's teeth catching lightly at the other's cock as it was pulled free of his mouth. 'That's _not _the kind of alteration I had in mind,' Rufus' voice was insidiously soft as the redhead grinned brazenly up at him.

'Can't blame a guy for tryin', yeah?' Reno's smirk only widened further as he caught the faint flash of something distinctly predatory lurking in the blond's eyes.

The ghost of a smile echoed across Rufus' face by way of an answer and he slowly extended his hand; cool, white fingers pushing past the soft barrier of Reno's lips and forcing their way into his mouth. The Turk accepted them eagerly, tongue curling expertly around elegant digits as his eyes fixed firmly on the blond's visage, hungrily drinking in his lust-darkened expression while sucking and licking at the proffered flesh.

'Now, turn around. I want you on your hands and knees,' Rufus commanded with a deceptive gentleness as he slowly pulled his sodden fingers free, causing the hair on the back of Reno's neck to stand on end; he knew that tone of voice all too well, a shudder of both anticipation and fear running the length of his spine as he moved to do as he was told.

The redhead's gaze fixed steadily on the glass in front of him, the breath-taking view of the Midgar skyline now forgotten as he traced their hazy reflections instead; he could see the sharp white angles of Rufus' shirt and the haughty sneer that graced his face as blue eyes roved over Reno's exposed body. The cool, insistent press of flesh against flesh caused the Turk to let out a low, rolling moan as Rufus' used his hand to spread the cheeks of his ass, the soft intake of breath letting Reno know he was once again being inspected with an owner's possessive thoroughness.

'Mmm, how's it look? That's gotta be the sweetest ass you've ever fuckin' seen, right?' Reno almost panted, his breath coming out in short, sharp gasps as anticipatory pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.

The disapproving click of Rufus' tongue vibrated across the air between them, and moments later a startled cry was torn from the redhead's lips as saliva-slicked fingers curved cruelly into him, burying right down to the knuckle. 'You never learn, do you?' the President's soft, imperious words almost went unnoticed as he quickly established a smooth, rocking motion, small yet wanton groans rolling unashamedly from Reno's throat as skilful digits twisted and scissored at his insides.

'Where...would be the fun...in that?' the redhead forced out between ragged breaths, lust-brightened eyes falling closed as Rufus continued with his expert ministrations. He could feel his desire rising like a wave and, losing himself as a glittering stream of unbroken sound dropped like diamonds from his lips, he began to push backwards into the curl of the blond's hand, shamelessly fucking himself on Rufus' talented fingers.

'Where, indeed,' the blond purred darkly before ruthlessly shoving a third digit past the ring of taut muscle, causing Reno to cry out with abandon as he felt those fingers tease at his sweet spot, 'now let's find out just how much _fun_ you can be.'

The Turk let out a low ambivalent moan - a mingled sound of both disappointment and relief - as the other slowly withdrew his fingers from his loosened flesh. Jewel-bright eyes cracked open just long enough to trace the blond's reflection as he reached around him and dragged something from the ground, falling closed again mere moments later as he eagerly awaited whatever Rufus had in store for him.

Seconds seemed to drag on into eternity while Reno waited, his heart still pumping feverishly in his chest as he listened to the rustle of clothing behind him; he felt on the verge of _begging_ to be entered, his cock thick and dripping with pre-come between his slightly spread legs. However, when the feel of something cold and hard nudged at the tender flesh of his hole he could not help but pull away in surprise, eyes flying wide as he tried to turn and make sense of what Rufus was doing.

'What the _fuck_?' a faint note of panic rippled through Reno's voice as he caught sight of the President, a tenebrous smile curling the corners of his lips and the redhead's EMR – now dripping with lubricant – held loosely in one manicured hand.

'Come on, Reno,' the blond intoned almost indulgently, one arm quickly wrapping around the younger male's narrow hips to prevent him from moving away, 'I thought you were all about the _fun_.'

'Yeah, yeah,' despite his best efforts, Reno couldn't hide the shakiness in his tone; he could feel the first glistening drops of sweat begin to bead along his forehead, muscles weakening at the very thought of having something so deadly pushed inside him. Rufus' unpredictability ran deep, and he wouldn't put it past the man to switch the weapon on, just to see what would happen. He briefly contemplated backing out, wondering what Rufus would do if he refused to play along, but his passion still pulsed furiously through his veins, calling out to be sated. Besides, this was the very reason he was here, for the roughness and brutality that the other afforded him; this was just one more depraved milestone to pass, and curiosity was beckoning. He let out a slightly tremulous sigh, 'alright then. Bring it on.'

'That's more like it,' the blond whispered ominously as Reno's eyes fluttered closed, pearl-white teeth slicing sharply into the soft flesh of his lip as he waited for the kiss of metal against his skin.

The stabilising arm slipped from around his waist and Reno felt the other's fingers stretch at the skin of his hole, widening his softened entrance in order to ease the flared tip of the EMR inside. His breath caught sharply in his throat, legs taking on the quality of liquid as he felt the slick, blunt push of it, a sweet yet sickening burn racing through him as muscle stretched wide to accommodate the object. 'That's it, you can take it,' Rufus purred, and Reno could almost feel him smile.

A dark, delicious thrill pulsed behind the redhead's closed eyes as the other slowly forced the solid length inside him, the metal feeling as cold and hard as a gutful of ice against tender inner flesh. He dropped down onto his elbows, chest pressing flat to the carpeted ground and legs spreading wantonly wider as Rufus pushed it deeper. A low, staggered moan was wrenched right from the very pit of his stomach when the President established a slow, rocking rhythm, the tapered rod sinking deeper each time, stretching him wide and filling him with a pleasure so intense it pushed at the barrier of pain.

'Mmm you like that, don't you? The feel of so much death inside you,' the blond murmured darkly, one arm moving to grip Reno's waist once more as the redhead turned to water beneath him.

'Oh...oh _hell yeah_,' the Turk panted out obediently, his words tailing off into a debauched groan that splintered out of him through tightly gritted teeth. The blond ruthlessly picked up the pace, fucking him hard and fast with short, shallow thrusts that made his head spin, forcing the very air from his lungs.

'Of course you do, you little slut. You _want_ me to flick the switch, you _want_ to feel electricity tear through your insides, spiralling through your veins as it obliterates you,' Rufus' cold detachment finally began to slip, his words so full of thick, malevolent lust that Reno could feel it almost as sharply as the slam of metal inside him. The last barriers of fear completely melted away as he gave in to the powerful, pleasure-pain sensations; the malefic threat in the President's words only heightening his euphoria.

'Oh fuck, _Rufus!_' Reno cried out desperately, his voice shattering into glittering pieces as Rufus smoothly adjusted the angle, his wrist flicking to add a maddening twist to each fierce thrust, cool metal striking the redhead's prostate and making him see stars.

Just when the Turk felt he couldn't take anymore, felt ready to plead with the blond to get his hands on his dick and bring him to his much-needed release, Rufus pulled the EMR out of his body in one swift stroke, the flared tip catching for only a second where tight muscles fought to keep it in place, causing Reno to forget how to breathe. He felt his limbs give way beneath him; the other man's arm around his waist now the only thing keeping him on his knees. He barely had time to think, barely had time to draw in one ragged, gasping breath before he felt Rufus' cock slam into him down to the hilt, the hot, heavy flesh a startling contrast to the cool metal of moments before.

The blond kept up the brutal rhythm as though his rigid length was an extension of the EMR, each stroke as fierce and frighteningly smooth as the deadly rod had been. Reno felt his stomach clench tight, the sharp, tender ache that spiralled through his body threatening to drive him over the edge into irrevocable madness. When Rufus' free hand slid around his hips and loosely circled his throbbing cock he was unable to prevent the low, almost pleading moan from pouring from his lips, spine arching prettily as he slammed himself back to meet the peak of each furious thrust.

The rough, steady movement of dextrous fingers running the length of his aching flesh was enough to finish Reno off, eyes flying wide as a white hot light burned behind them, fierce, crashing waves of heady euphoria coursing through his system as the bright arc of his come shot out across Rufus' hand. He lay motionless as the President continued to pound into his raw and abused hole, still battling for breath as the sheer intensity of his orgasm slowly burned away to smouldering embers.

Finally, with a sharp, snapping stroke that set Reno's raw nerve-endings alight, Rufus came with a shuddering exhalation and pulled himself free of the redhead's body. The Turk groaned in half-hearted protest at the other's swift retreat, rolling lazily onto his side without the older male's arm to support him. 'Wham, bam,' his slightly-slurred words had a sulky edge, but the corners of his lips flickered upwards in a cat-that-got-the-cream smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A soft shifting in the air around him caused Reno's lust-sated eyes to crack open, misted green glimmering upwards to find Rufus standing imperiously over him. Somehow, the man was all sharp lines and angles; it couldn't have been more than a few minutes since the redhead had allowed his eyes to close, yet already the President appeared as cool and collected as though their debaucherous session had never occurred. However, he only needed to glance down at himself to be certain that it had; his body was fucked loose and open, streaks of come still seeping wetly from his ravaged hole.

'You've got ten minutes, then I want you up and dressed,' Rufus' tone was as cool and detached as always, yet his azure eyes still held the faint glitter of hunger as they ran possessively across Reno's naked form.

'What, you ain't gonna ask me to spend the night?' the redhead responded with mock-hurt in his voice, knowing full-well what the answer would be.

'Don't push your luck,' the other's lips twitched at the corners in what could have been the beginnings of a smile.

Reno sighed, the sound caught somewhere between disappointment and content as he stared out at the night-darkened landscape, his thoughts turning once again to the teaming, sordid life of the sprawling metropolis. The city could keep her tenebrous depravity; he had everything he wanted...for at least ten more minutes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave reviews XD Constructive criticism is welcome ^_^


End file.
